This invention is generally directed to processes for the preparation of arylamines, useful for photoconductive imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention relates to the preparation of N,N- bis(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-biphenylamine. In embodiments, the present invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of hole transporting molecules, such as arylamines, and wherein there are selected certain copper (II) catalysts, and in embodiments low temperatures, for example about 105.degree. C. The catalysts selected for the processes of the present invention include ligated copper salts, and more specifically, copper (II) salts, and wherein the ligands are characterized as monodentate tertiary amines and bidentate tertiary amines, such as 1,10-phenanthroline, or pyridine, and the like. The products obtained, such as N,N-bis(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-biphenylamine, with the processes of the present invention can be incorporated as hole transport molecules into layered photoconductive imaging members with a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, and a supporting substrate, reference for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The aforementioned layered photoconductive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layer is situated between the charge transport layer and the substrate, or positively charged when the charge transport layer is situated between the photogenerating layer and the supporting substrate. The layered photoconductive imaging members can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein negatively charged or positively charged images are rendered visible with toner compositions of the appropriate charge, and for digital processes. Generally, the imaging members are sensitive in the wavelength regions of from about 500 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source.